Chapter 7: Bath Romance
BATH ROMANCE CHAPTER 7 OF THE MANGA Previously As Karii Maki, Minami has already had the female experience of what it is like to be an anime girl wearing her 'battle maiden' costume, and to see how such girls go about fulfilling their roles by watching a DVD of Pretty Sugar. But she is not content to do that alone, and is exploring going out in public as an ordinary cute teenage girl. She has already acquired her first female outfit, a shirt and a jumper dress with knee-high socks. But now is the time to begin to experience the more mundane things in a teen girl's life---like taking a bath, for instance. Chapter Overview When presented with a glimpse of a picture of a teenage girl wearing a bikini at an onsen ( hot springs ), Minami in a burst of pride, tells themselves that they would be better looking in such a similar situation. That night, this gets to be proven when Minami is asked to take a bath before bedtime by Mom. But they decide to 'up the anti' considerably when it is decided to bathe as a female. Behind a locked bathroom door, Karii gets to experience what it feels like to bathe, soak, and do one's hair as a girl. But trouble abounds as Mom wants to come into the bathroom right when Karii is finishing up. Panic ensues, until Karii can detransition back to Minami, just in time to answer to both Mom and Dad. At least a selfie was taken to commemorate the experience ! This Chapter's Story At school one day, Naoya is being naughty again ! He has sneaked into school the latest edition of the S. I. Swimsuit Annual, and is enjoying looking at a picture of a teenage girl wearing a bikini and stepping out of a hot springs. He magnanimously shares the picture with Minami, however, in a streak of pride, Minami presumptuously declares to himself that they themselves would look cuter in a similar bikini. The fun is mellowed considerably when Karin comes by and wants to know what is going on. Naoya tries to make it look like Minami is the one wanting to ogle at the swimsuit beauties, but Karin knows differently. She gives a backhanded warning to the both of them, and leaves. Minami is somewhat irked by her, but Karin is actually a bit reassured that Minami is supposedly 'acting like a typical male'. That evening at home, Minami is taking a cat nap on the couch in the front room. Mom comes by and tells him that he needs to take a bath before it gets too late. In the bathroom, Minami tells himself that he will make it a quickie, so he can go back to sleep. But then the picture of the girl in the bikini at the onsen comes to his mind. The gauntlet is thrown down ! Better looking than that bikini-clad girl ? Let's see for ourselves ! He locks the bathroom door, and transitions to Maho Curry, then removes her 'battle maiden' costume to become Karii Maki. She takes a peek in the bathroom mirror, and is well pleased with the female appearance of herself in her 'birthday suit'. At the shower, she scrubs as if she were a guy, but notices that action on her soft, creamy, supple skin is somewhat abrasive. She washes her now long hair with a generous amount of shampoo, thereby almost emptying the bottle. With such enjoyment now forthcoming, Karii decides to have a good, long soak in the tub. 'Tis heaven ! As she exits the tub, she once again takes note of her buff appearance, with the exclamation 'that's what I call cute', then she wraps a towel around herself ! She finishes up with a commemorative selfie. However things 'go south' in a heartbeat when Mom begins knocking on the bathroom door ! Mom wants to come in and tries the door, but it is locked. And no response from inside the bathroom ! Extreme joy turns into abject terror for Karii as her heartbeat goes up into her throat ! Why would Mom want to check on me while I'm bathing ? I'm not a kid anymore ! Mom begins yelling through the door, but Karii can't answer because of her noticeably female voice while transitioned. Mom says that she is going to get Dad, and Karii sees her one and only chance to call up the exit codes and detransition. This she does. Dad is dragged up to the bathroom door, tries it, and it opens. There is Minami, with only a towel wrapped around himself, just like a girl would do ! Dad says that he looks alright, but Mom insists that she though that he had died ! Dad is more-or-less satisfied, but Mom wants to know why there is a towel covering his chest as if he had boobs ? And why is all of the shampoo gone ? What gives ??? Minami blows it off with a 'it doesn't matter, don't worry about it' comment ! Levelheaded Dad leaves with an 'iron fist in a velvet glove' style 'word to the wise' not to make your Mother worried about anything. Back in his bedroom on his bed, Minami is fuming about what just happened. He tells himself that he figured something like this would happen when he got too careless about transitioning to a female at home, especially when the parental units are around ! But then he still has the selfie. This he promptly sends a copy of the selfie to Karin. Karin just stares at it, admitting that it looks like some sort of fun, but wondering what she is supposed to do with a pix of a girl with only a towel wrapped around her nude body ? Chapter Lookback and Commentary Minami looks a little like his dad, but more like his mom. Certainly, Minami has mom's mind, heart, and soul. That may partially explain why Minami appears to be a male to female transgender person. ;Manga Fan's Commentary ; ;Haru Mitsubishi / 7 weeks ago Ohh my god...... Why is pigtails Karin so against him acting girly? It's way better than being a perv! Katie Wyatt / 7 weeks ago / 1 like Because Japan is very transphobic, so she Karin considers it weird. Minami is obviously male-to-female trans, so pigtails Karin is gonna have to get used to it. Omkar Mahekar / 25 weeks ago Me 2 Minami is trans ;Dương Minh Nam / 34 weeks ago / 1 like Lol, I thought that she Karin was his sister ! Category:Chapter